iOMG continued
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Freddie's reaction. What happened after? One-shot. Complete.


A/N: All I need to say: I knew it. Proceed to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or iOMG.

"Yo Yo."

"Carly sent you to find me?"

"Nope."

"Oh, so you don't know we had a little argument?"

"She told me about your 'little argument'. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you."

"Good."

"Carly's right."

"Uggghhh!"

"Groan all you want."

"I don't care what your stupid PearPad app says about me being in love. I'm not into Brad like that."

"Lately, every time I tell you that Brad and I are doing something together, you want to come hang with us."

"And that means I'm in love with him?"

"Well you hate me!"

"I never said I hate you."

"Yeah you have! Like 900 times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says, 'Happy Birthday, I hate you... Hate, Sam.' "

"Jest leeeeaaaaveeee..."

"Fine. I'll leeeeaaaaveeee..."

"Bye."

"But before I go..."

"That's it. Get outta here before I do a double fist dance on your face."

"You can threaten you double fist face dancing all you want. But Carly's still right. Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't..."

Sam interrupts his talking by placing her mouth over his. His eyes widen in shock but he doesn't pull away. After eleven seconds, Sam pulls away and looks at him warily.

Freddie blinked repeatedly. What'd just happened?

"...I..."

"..."

"...Sorry."

"...It's cool." Freddie stuttered out. He stared to his left, avoiding her gaze.

Unknown to them, Carly watched on. What in the world? So it wasn't Brad...

Sam cleared her throat and tried to speak.

"Uhm..uh...I'm sorry...I...I have to go." Sam said, turning to walk away.

Freddie, as if realizing what had just happened, turned and grabbed her arm.

"Sam, wait!"

She turned and looked at him.

"It was never Brad...was it?" Freddie asked.

Sam rolled her eyes and thumped him on the forehead.

"No, nub!"

"It was me?"

Sam sighed.

"It's always been you. I...Don't ask me how. Or when. Or why. I don't know. I just..." Sam shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

Freddie bit his lip.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" Sam scoffed. "You hate me!"

"I never said I hate you." Freddie said, confused.

"Yes. You have. About as many times as I've told you. The only difference is I never meant it."

"You didn't?" Freddie asked.

Sam thumped him again.

"Of course not. I..."

"Sam...where does that leave us?" Freddie asked.

Sam sniffed a bit, which surprised Freddie. She had actually shed a few tears. Not many, but some.

"I dunno." Sam shuffled her feet.

Freddie followed suit, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Well...you like me...right?" Freddie asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, Benson. Wasn't that obvious when I kissed you?" she said sarcastically.

Freddie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh. Right."

Sam turned her head away from Freddie's gaze.

"Sam look at me."

She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

But he was there already, placing another kiss on her for the second time that night. It lasted 11 seconds, just like the one before it. When they broke apart, Sam's eyes widened.

"Sam?"

Sam's face was unreadable.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Sam blinked. "So...you like me?" she asked.

Freddie rolled his eyes and flicked Sam's forehead.

"Wasn't that obvious when I kissed you?" he asked.

Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Eleven more seconds.

"Yeah. I'll be your girlfriend, Benson."

A/N: Just a short one-shot. I felt as if it needed to be expanded on. I scrapped my speculatory iOMG, if you guys are wondering. I just took too long, and by the time I knew it, iOMG was already going to air that night, so I thought I'd just delete it. But I hope you liked this. I loved iOMG. Possibly better than iKiss, and I didn't think I'd like any episode better than that one. REVIEW!


End file.
